The Rings of Akhaten: The Doctor's Memories
by The Stranger Dalek Supreme
Summary: What was the Doctor thinking when he confronted Old God, and what past adventures was he recalling when he gave his memories? This is what I think went through the Doctor's mind when he made his speech to Grandfather toward the end of The Rings of Akhaten. Please read, review, and enjoy. Note: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so please be polite.


** This is what I think the Doctor was thinking of when he sacrificed his soul to Akhaten. Important note: The Doctor, all his companions, all his enemies, and his TV show belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat. The Rings of Akhaten was written by Neil Cross and I guess Akhaten belongs to him. That or BBC and Steven Moffat. I'll just go with they both have a claim to it.**

The Rings of Akhaten:

The Doctor's Memories

The Doctor stood, facing the sentient planet of Akhaten. He'd faced monsters before, Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Haemovores, but nothing quite this big. Not even the Beast was planet-sized. He heard a noise, and recognized it as Merry Gallel singing. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Ok then, that's what I'll do…I will tell you a story," he said to the so-called God.

"Can you hear them?" he spoke of the people, "All these people who've lived in terror of you and your 'judgment', all these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves _to you_, can you hear them singing?"

"You like to think you're a god? But you're not a god, you're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others! You feed on them! On their memories of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow, so… come on then, take mine… Take my memories…"

He knew Akhaten had its limits, everyone did. "But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life, and I have seen a few things!" he said, reminiscing on his life. Maybe, just maybe, with eleven lifetimes and a bad one, he could defeat this parasite.

"I walked away from the Last Great Time War...I marked the passing of the Time Lords!" _The Doctor remembered using the Moment to wipe them all out, Gallifrey, Rassilon, Susan, Romana, Leela, K-9 Mark I, the Rani, even the Master, Davros, and the Daleks, at least for a while. _

"I watched the birth of the universe," _He had not only seen the universe explode into life, but restored it when the TARDIS exploded and took the universe with it_, "and watched as time ran out: moment by moment until nothing remained! No time! No space! Just me!" _He remembered when the Master stole his TARDIS and left him surrounded by cannibals at the very end of the universe. _

"I have walked in universes where the laws of physics were designed by the mind of a MAD MAN!" _He recalled when his Third and Second selves were captured by Omega and when he and the Ponds were menaced by himself – in the form of the Dream Lord._

"And I have watched universes freeze, and creations burn!"" _He remembered being locked in the Pandorica while the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans all the monsters he had battled and survived to face him that day, were wiped from existence, leaving only stone 'echoes', and Rose's first adventure, when he showed her the Earth's destruction._

"I have seen things you wouldn't BELIEVE!" _He recalled all his adventures, all his enemies: Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, all of them, _"I have LOST things you will NEVER UNDERSTAND," _Katarina, Adric, Peri (He knew the Inquisitor was merely trying to calm his sorrow), River, Amy, Rory..._

"And I know things, secrets that must NEVER be told, KNOWLEDGE that must NEVER BE SPOKEN!" He remembered the not-Doctor, the lost incarnation, who broke the promise, "KNOWLEDGE THAT WILL MAKE PARASITE GODS _BLAZE! _So COME OOOON, THEN! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL, BABY! YOU HAVE IT ALL!"

And so the Doctor felt the last of his memories leave him, barely managing to stand, as Akhaten began to implode on itself. He collapsed to his knees, and thought _The story is over, and so are you, Grandfather… _And then all the Doctor could think about is how tired he was, and how empty he felt.


End file.
